


The one in which Dudley Plays Sburb

by i_am_homestuck_trash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_homestuck_trash/pseuds/i_am_homestuck_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is abandoned sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, but I really hope that you guys like it. ^U^  
> Harry Potter and Homestuck are the legal property of J.K Rowling and Andrew Hussie, respectively.

A young man stands in his bedroom.  It just so happens that today the 23 of June is this young man's birthday.  Though it was 13 years ago he was given life it is only today he will be given a name.  What will the name of this young man be?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Dudley Dursley, and as previously mentioned today is your 13th birthday.  You have a verity of interests most of which involve beating up weaklings and playing video games.  You are especially excited for today because among the slew of gifts you expect from your parents is a copy of a brand new video game, Sburb, that hasn't even been released to the general public yet. 

Dudley, what will you do?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You go downstairs making extra sure not to wake your freak cousin as you pass by his room in the hall; there's no telling what kind of demonic shit he could set on you.

As you turn the corner into the kitchen you walk by the living room.  You glance into it making sure that the pile of presents is adequately huge, and grunt in contentment when everything seems to be in check.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. I'm really sorry guys

I'm really sorry I just really don't like how I have done this story so I'm going to abandon it. If anyone wants to adopt it please feel free.


End file.
